An Icy Romance
by Ravenxxx007
Summary: Bloom is hurt real bad when she discovers that Sky is engaged to Princess Diaspro, running to escape she bumps into the most unlikely person, Icy, Icy has feelings for Bloom and this even played right into her hands Wanting Revenge, Icy encourages Bloom to hatch a plan, what will become of Alfea and Red fountain with Bloom on the Trix's side? R&R please, Maybe lemons in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**An Icy Romance**

**Disclaimer: I am only going to say this once, I do not own Winx club or any of the characters, but I do claim this plot.**

"Diaspro wait", Bloom heard the voice of Sky and saw a girl with blond hair, a purple headband, amber eyes pulling the blond haired specialist.

"Oh Sky be serious", Bloom peeked and saw them talking.

"Diaspro I am", he sighed.

"I know that you love me, after all you're my boyfriend", she purred.

"Diaspro", Sky said but bloom didn't hear the rest she had run off.

'_Those horrible witches, they're doing it to me again_' Bloom thought.

"I am not falling for this again, what do you want?" Bloom asked as Diaspro saw her after Sky had gone to do the dragon show.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at Bloom as if she was crazy.

"This time I fight back, Magic Winx!" Bloom changed into her fair form.

"I don't know what you're talking about but if it's a fight you want, Diaspro Princess!" the blond girl changed into a fairy as well.

"You asked for it", Diaspro made a chain and caught Bloom with it.

Bloom broke out of it easily; she counter attacked with her dragon flame, summoning 6 ruby crystals around her to attack. Bloomed dodged the blows then sent a ball of dragon fire hitting Diaspro in the chest sending her into a wall grunting.  
The two girls kept on exchanging blows neither giving up, without knowing it Bloom didn't know she was being watched by a certain cold hearted witch.

"Well Bloom, love sucks doesn't it", Icy said to herself smirking.

Icy wanted the power of the dragon flame, like her sisters but she hid something she didn't tell her sisters, she cared for Bloom deep in her heart; she just wouldn't show it until she knew she would get the results she wanted.

Bloom and Diaspro's fight got out of control and they ended up in the middle of the dragon show.

"So have you had enough?" Bloom panted.

"Why have you?" Diaspro retorted shooting shots at her.

Bloom was getting annoyed with those ruby crystals so she fired a shot of dragon fire at all 6 stones decimating them.

"You are crazy", Diaspro said just as Bloom shot her out of the air with Dragon fire.

"Diaspro!" Bloom heard the voice of Sky and looked down.

"Oh no", Bloom said almost speechless.

"Oh Sky" Diaspro got up and hugged the specialist.

"Sky…" Blooms voice trailed off.

"I've had it with you, this is the man I'm going to marry", Diaspro yelled as Bloom started coming to the ground.

"Hey wait, Bloom", Sky walked towards her.

But Bloom backed away from him, turning back into her normal self she ran from the venue, as soon as she turned the corner she ran straight into the arms of someone, Bloom didn't know who but she didn't care she freely wept in the arms of the stranger.

"It's okay Bloom, he isn't worth your pitiful tears", the voice said to her and she looked up to meet the eyes of Icy.

"Icy? I suppose you want the dragon flame", Bloom looked down.

"Don't make me seem so cold, even though I am the witch of ice, I have a heart as well, just my sisters don't know, yet, come talk with me", the cold hearted witch took the fairy's hand and walked her to a place where they could sit down.

"Come, tell Icy about everything", she said in an almost genuine voice.

"Sky he's",

"Engage, yes I heard", Icy smiled.

"I thought, I thought we had a connection", Bloom hiccupped.

"Obviously it was just a little fling for him, seeing as he is engaged to that Diaspro girl", Icy caressed the sad fairy, Bloom placed her head on Icy's chest.

"So are you just going to take my powers from me?" Bloom sniffed.

"I don't see a reason to right now, you clearly need comfort", Icy lifted Bloom's head to stare into Bloom's eyes, the eyes that had Icy fascinating over her for hours.

"Forget about Sky, and guys, be mine", Icy breathed into Bloom's hair and slowly dropped her head her lips turning into a kiss.

Bloom hesitated, not knowing what to do she didn't do anything, Icy's lips met hers and both of them were overwhelmed with the feeling, to Bloom it felt so wrong, yet undeniably right, like it was more natural that kissing Sky, or any other guy.

"O-okay, Yeah", Bloom blushed as they broke apart.

The ice witch played gently with the fairy's hair smiling, finally she had gotten the result she wanted, now the only thing left was to change Bloom's attitude, although she liked it a lot it pained her to see how ignorant Bloom could be, she wanted her to be more controlling and powerful.

"Bloom, I think we should plot a revenge scheme for Sky, Diaspro, Alfea and Red fountain", Icy suggested.

"Do you have any ideas?" Bloom asked snuggling into the witch more.

"Not right now, but how about you come to my room at Cloud tower later to discuss?" Icy asked.

"Sounds good to me", Bloom smiled and Icy sadly had to let her go.

"Kiss me before you go?" Bloom looked shy.

"Of course", Icy grinned and let her lips meet Bloom's again, this time they were both ready for the intense feeling, Icy's tongue flicked against Bloom's lips, Bloom opened her mouth letting Icy in, their tongues wrestled for dominance but naturally Bloom submitted to Icy's dominance.

"I'll see you later, my girlfriend", Icy winked and Bloom's heart skipped a beat.

Girlfriend, which sounds so natural now to her, Boyfriend seems like such a crude word, it doesn't seem like it belonged in her vocabulary. Bloom wasn't going to be sorry for what she did, in fact, if she didn't attack Diaspro, she would never have fallen into Icy's arms, and Bloom was glad she did fall into the witch's arms.

"Bloom, why'd you attack Diaspro?" Stella asked as they were sitting around eating dinner.

"Why does it matter, I just did it", Bloom said simply.

"Why didn't anyone tell me he was engaged?" Bloom asked.

"We didn't know until now, believe me if we had of known we wouldn't of let you fall for him", Flora told her friend factually.

"Oh I haven't fallen for him, I have someone else", Bloom laughed.

"Really? Who!" Stella was getting excited.

"Stella, she'll tell us when she's ready", Techna gave the sun fairy a glare.

"I'm sure you'll meet her sooner or later, speaking of it, Gotta go I'm meeting up with her tonight", Bloom cheerfully left the room grabbed her sweater and got onto a bus.

"Did Bloom say she?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, she did", Stella looked at the figure of Bloom boarding the bus.


	2. Secret not so secret?

**An Icy romance**

**Chapter 2: Discovering one's self**

"Icy you told us you were planning on stealing the dragon flame, so what are we going to do?" Stormy was getting impatient.

"Calm yourself sister, I have a surprise for you" Icy was looking at the time and waiting for Bloom to arrive.

There was a knock at the door and Icy literally jumped to answer it, on the other side was a cloud tower witch holding the collar of Bloom's sweater.

"This Fairy is here to see you?" The witch questioned.

"Thank you, yes I was expecting her", Icy said to her and smiled at Bloom who smiled back.

"Next time, tell us before you have a Fairy over", the Witch said fairy with utter hate.

"Hey baby, am I late?" Bloom purred and then saw Stormy and Darcy who were outright shocked.

"You haven't told them yet?" Bloom peered around Icy and looked at them.

"I wanted it to be a surprise", Icy whispered back.

"You really are cold", Bloom laughed.

"I try my best", Icy planted a kiss on Bloom's lips making the fairy blush.

"Are we missing something?" Darcy spoke up.

"Bloom had a fight with the Specialist Sky's fiancé and things led to other things and in short Bloom's my girl", Icy kept the explanation short.

"So that means were not going to take her powers?" Stormy was disappointed.

"No, were going to enhance them and teach her how to use them, then she'll be powerful enough to do whatever she wants, like take revenge on the specialist Sky", Icy smirked and Bloom held her hand.

"Well, it does sound evil so I'll help", Darcy looked at Bloom up and down.

"No way I'm helping", Stormy stormed off into her room which was through a magical door.

"She'll come around eventually", Darcy said to Bloom.

"Hey Icy, I want you to meet my parents", Bloom said out of the blue.

"Why?" Icy asked a little nervous.

"Well, if you're serious about this then I want you to meet them, and I'd like to meet yours as well", Bloom smiled warmly at the ice witch.

"S-sure, I don't mind", Icy blushed, could this fairy be melting Icy's cold heart?

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Darcy asked dropping down on the couch in the room.

"We come up with a plan to get revenge on pretty boy", Bloom jumped up and down and then took a seat across from Darcy.

"Pretty boy?" Icy raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever", Bloom dismissed and Icy sat down next to Bloom and Bloom cuddle up to the witch.

"Gee Icy, she may be becoming as cold hearted as you", Darcy giggled and Bloom giggled as well.

"Then there's an extra person for you to worry about", Icy glared at Darcy who shut up.

"Icy, no need for threats", Bloom caressed the girls cheek and kissed her deeply.

"So any ideas?" Bloom asked.

"Well we could hit him where it hurts?" Darcy asked.

"Diaspro was week you could kill her", Icy suggested.

"No, I don't want her dead, I just want Sky to suffer", Bloom didn't like the idea of killing anyone.

"How about blowing up Red Fountain?" a voice emerged from a door.

"Nice of you to come around Stormy", Darcy said sarcastically.

"Shut up", Stormy sat down next to Darcy.

"I like that idea", Bloom said looking at Icy.

"Okay fine, we'll destroy Red Fountain", Icy sighed but her smile came again when she looked at the girl in her arms.

"I knew you'd agree", Bloom placed her head on Icy's chest and Icy played with the girls hair.

"If mother and father were here I'm not sure if they'd be disgusted or proud", Stormy made gagging noises.

"Right now I don't really care", Icy ran her hand through Bloom's red hair.

"Girls, tomorrow will be your surprise Parental visit day, so surprise", the voice of Miss Griffin cackled throughout the school.

"Well, this will be interesting", Stormy laughed and Icy was cursing under her breathe.

"How about we do my parents in the morning?" Bloom asked.

"Which parents?" Icy asked nervously.

"My birth parents on Domino and my adoptive parents on earth", Bloom answered.

"Wait, both?" Icy asked.

"They spend a lot of time together, my birth mother and father like to know about my growing up and my adoptive parents tell them about it and they give them pictures from the collection my mom has", Bloom smiled at Icy's blush.

"So they get together quite often?" Icy asked.

"Sure do, like when my mom decides to close the flower shop for the day they take a trip to Domino, my birth parents even got them their own magical Butler", Bloom laughed.

"So you'll come to Domino with me to see them? Then we'll return to Cloud tower and meet your parents", Bloom asked.

"How could I say no", Icy smiled and smashed her lips against Bloom's passionately.

"So what time do you think we should meet up?" Icy asked.

"How about I meet you at 9 in the morning at Magix city?" Bloom asked.

"Sounds good", Icy was ignoring the gagging noises Stormy and Darcy were making.

"I should get back to Alfea now… I'll see you in the morning?" Bloom smiled at her witch.

"It's a date", Icy agreed.

"Uh, could I get your number?" Bloom asked shyly.

"Come to my room for a second", Icy winked and Bloom blushed and followed her.

They entered the door that Stormy had raged off through earlier and Bloom was surprised it only had one bed in it and everything was blue and red.

"This is a bit small for 3 people", Bloom stated.

"Actually the seniors get a magic door that leads to each one's own room, this is just my room", Icy sat down on her bed.

"So pass me your phone and I'll put my number in, while you put yours into mine", Icy held her phone out to Bloom.

"Okay", Bloom switched Phones with Icy and put her number into it.

"Should we have a photo of each other for the contact?" Bloom asked looking up from Icy's phone to find Icy in a dark blue bra with matching panties.

"That's why I said to come to my room for it", Icy winked and handed Bloom's phone back to her and lay down on her stomach legs in the air cheek on her hand.

"Does this look sexy?" Icy asked and Bloom was bright red.

"It looks beautiful", Bloom shakily held her phone with the camera on and took a photo of Icy in her underwear.

Surprisingly Bloom had managed to take a steady photo and it was now saved as the contact picture for her girlfriend Icy.

"Your turn", Icy said and Bloom was embarrassed.

"I'm not sure", Bloom said uneasily, in a moment she was undressed by Icy.

"Hey!" Bloom squealed.

"Not so bad is it?" Icy giggled and looked at Bloom who had a bright red bra on with lacy red panties.

"Now give me a sexy pose", Icy cooed.

Posing like she had seen models Bloom winked and blew a kiss to her girlfriend while assuming what Icy called a sexy pose.

"Very nice, you sure you're not a model?" Icy joked and Bloom put her skirt, shirt and jumper back on.

"Very funny Icy", Bloom said with as much sarcasm as she could through the laughter.

"Well, I think I'm the first relationship that you've been in that's had you almost naked quite quickly", Icy said triumphantly.

"Ha ha, very funny, now come and give me a Kiss and then walk me to the bus stop", Bloom pouted.

"As you wish my princess", Icy bowed then put on her cloths again taking u her usual appearance before opening the door for Bloom.

"Keep that up and you might get me in bed sooner", Bloom giggled.

"Your wish is my command", Icy laughed following.

Icy walked Bloom to the bus stop outside of Cloud tower and waited with her until the bus came, smiling, Icy waved as her girlfriend got on the bus and headed back to Alfea College for fairies.

Bloom got back to Alfea College at a reasonable hour, she looked to where her room was and didn't see any lights so she snuck up the stairs and headed towards her room.

"Surprise!" the lights turned on and Bloom was surrounded in confetti and the sounds of her friends and the specialists.

"Guys what?" Bloom said shocked but then she say Sky.

"Oh, it's you", Bloom crossed her arms.

"Look Bloom, what happened at the Dragon show was a mistake and I'm sorry", Sky apologized.

"Just like you forgot to mention you were engaged?" Bloom exclaimed.

"Bloom, I can explain, it's an arranged Marriage, I don't want to go through with it", Sky pleaded.

"Whatever Sky, just whatever, so this whole thing was your idea?" Bloom asked him.

"Not exactly, it was all of ours", Sky shrugged.

"Did the girls mention that I'm seeing someone else?" Bloom asked and Sky looked hurt.

"Since when?" Sky asked.

"Since after my fight with your soon to be wife, I'll get her to come over so you can see who it is", Bloom sat down and got up Icy's number and called her.

"Hey Bloom, something wrong?" Icy's voice asked.

"Hey babe, yeah my friends and the specialist put together a surprise sorry party for me", Bloom said into the phone.

"Hahahahahahaha", Icy replied.

"It's not a funny matter, Sky is trying to tell me he loves me", Bloom's news made Icy stop her laughing.

"He better not try it", Icy's voice was cold.

"Oh yeah he did", Sky was nervous now.

"I'll be over soon, keep your window open", Icy said and then hung up.

"She's on her way", Bloom said and she went to their window and opened it wide.

"So it's a she?" Sky asked.

"Yes it is Sky, I don't trust boys anymore", Bloom stared at the open window and in the distance she saw a blue glow.

"Oh come on Sky, you just ruined it for the rest of us", Riven joked.

"Okay where is he", Icy flew in and saw Sky and rapidly went up to him and grabbed his collar.

"Just what the fuck are you trying to do?" Icy hissed at him.

"What do you mean? I was trying to apologize to Bloom", Sky shoved Icy off him and dropped to the ground.

"Why are you even here? Winx!" Stella called and they all transformed apart from Bloom.

"Icy why are you here?" Stormy and Darcy huffed as they came in.

"I got a call", Icy told her sisters at Stella sent a blast of sun at the Ice witch followed by Musa's sound wave.

Icy simply disregards it and sends an ice blast back at them, Flora and Techna attacked next but was stopped by a wall of flame.

"Bloom what?" Stella asked.

"Thanks for coming", Bloom flew over to Icy and kissed her in front of everyone, their mouths dropped wide open, Darcy and Stormy were laughing at the facial expressions.

"Why wouldn't I come and see my girlfriend when she needs me", the said the word Girlfriend louder than the other words.

"You and Icy? Are you serious?" Stella exclaimed.

"Go and pack your things, you're not staying here tonight", Icy told her fairy and Bloom walked to her room and packed a bag.

"What did you do to her?" Sky accused.

"Me? Nothing, it was you who let it happen", Icy laughed and Bloom came back out with her backpack.

"Bloom don't go with her", Sky begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" Bloom crossed her arms.

"Because I love you", Sky told her.

"Not good enough", Bloom ignored him entirely and took Icy's hand.

"I'll be back in two days Winx, going on a trip tomorrow with Icy to see my parents", Bloom told her friends who were stilled shocked about the whole situation.

**A/N: Well that seemed like a good place, :O Sky got rejected hard . mean Bloom!**


	3. Family reunion

**An Icy Romance**

**A/N: I am going to be introducing two main OC's that I do claim as a part of this plot.**

**Chapter 3: Family secrets and reunions**

Icy held Bloom protectively as she flew with her sisters back to Cloud Tower, Bloom held her suitcase tight and smiled at her girlfriend who was being so protective of her, she bets Sky wouldn't have been that protective of her as Icy was.

"Thanks for coming", Bloom leaned up and kissed her girlfriend.

"He had the nerve to try", Icy was annoyed at Sky.

"He did, but thanks for saving me", Bloom squeezed Icy's hand tightly.

"We had better get some rest, Darcy and Stormy have agreed to come tomorrow as well after a lot of persuading", Icy looked at me warmly as we got to their room.

"Where am I sleeping?" Bloom asked nervously.

"With me in my room, you'll have to get used to it", Icy smiled warmly and led Bloom to her room.

Icy put Bloom's stuff down in a corner and got changed into just her bra and panties, Bloom got into her nightgown and was blushing when we saw what Icy was wearing, Bloom sat on the bed and got under the covers and Icy joined her holding Bloom tight as she used magic to turn out the lights.

"Goodnight my ice prince", Bloom yawned.

"Goodnight, my domino princess", Icy replied and closed her eyes her arms wrapped around Blood holding her nice and close.

Morning didn't come quick enough for the pair, as they were awake a good hour before Stormy and Darcy were, obviously both were nervous about what was to occur today, they would be travelling to Domino for Icy and her sisters to meet her parents, then going back to Cloud tower to meet Icy, Stormy and Darcy's parents.

"What do you want for Breakfast?" Bloom asked getting out of bed.

"Anything is fine with me, don't overdo yourself Bloom", Icy said caringly and Bloom exited the bedroom and went into the kitchen and started cooking some breakfast for her girlfriend and her girlfriend's sisters.

"What is that divine smell?" Stormy asked as she came out of her room stretching.

"Good morning Stormy, I decided to cook, eggs and bacon with some chips", Bloom served up 4 plates of food.

"Never heard of it", Stormy sat down as Icy and Darcy simultaneously came out of their rooms.

"It's an Earth type of breakfast", Bloom explained.

"Wow, you didn't really have to we could of just got something on the way there", Darcy said sitting down.

"Why pay when I can make something that taste nice and is cheap?" Bloom rationalized.

"She has a point", Icy sat down after giving Bloom another good morning kiss.

"Wow, this taste amazing, who knew Bloom was such a great cook?" Stormy said digging into her food, soon Icy and Darcy started eating it at the same pace as Stormy.

"You guys have never had this before?" Bloom asked shocked.

"Nope, never", Darcy said with her mouthful and Bloom laughed then began to eat her breakfast.

After eating Bloom helped do the dished while the others were getting ready for the trip through a portal to Domino where both sets of Bloom's parents would be, and who knows what will happen there.

"Everyone ready?" Bloom asked and they nodded.

"Alright, Crown of Domino", Bloom used the crown given to her by her older sister Daphne to open up a portal to Domino.

Nervously the three witches stepped through the portal after Bloom and on the other side was the beautiful valley of Domino, which lead to the city and in the center of the city was the castle in which Bloom's parents lived.

"Bloom, your mother and father are waiting for you, oh I had no idea you were bringing friends", a butler approached them.

"It was kind of a last minute thing, sorry", Bloom scratched the back of her head.

"It is no problem princess, please this way", he gestured to a hovering limacine that was waiting.

"Now this is classy", Stormy said as she entered the vehicle.

"Don't get too used to it", Icy said to her sister.

They travelled through the city and everywhere people stopped and bowed even though they couldn't see into the vehicle they knew that their princess Bloom was in it, it drove to the palace and when it arrived the butler escorted them all to the courtyard where both sets of Bloom's parents were waiting and a banquet had been prepared.

"Bloom, welcome home! Oh I see you have friends, welcome to Domino", Bloom's birth farther Auratar smiled.

"Yes welcome, any friends of Bloom are welcome", Bloom's birth mother Maria gave the same warm greeting.

"A-Actually Mom, dad, one of them is my Girlfriend", Bloom said shyly and Auratar and Maria looked surprised the same as Bloom's earth parents.

"Which one?" Auratar asked.

"That would be me", Icy stepped forward.

"What's your name?" Maria stood next to her husband.

"Icy, these are my sisters Stormy and Darcy", Icy introduced her sisters and then bowed.

"Thank you for letting us come", Icy added.

"So did Bloom get you to come to meet the parents?" Auratar smiled and Icy nodded.

"Yes Sir, she was very insistent", Icy replied.

"That's certainly our Bloom", Bloom's earth parents smiled and walked over.

"As long as you treat our baby girl right, we have no objections", Auratar held out his hand to shake.

"I'll try my best", Icy shook it.

"That's all we ask, but it's okay if Bloom is too much to handle, it was only yesterday that Bloom was still a baby lying in her bed crying for her mother", Maria encountered her first memories with Bloom.

"Mom!" Bloom turned bright red.

"Sorry were late Uncle Auratar, Aunt Maria", a male voice spoke from the entrance and Bloom turned to see a guy around the same age as Sky along with a girl and their parents.

"It is no problem, Bloom, the family has come over to see you, we have all been frozen for so long and they didn't get a chance to meet you before", Bloom's father walked them over to Bloom.

"This is your Uncle Lucien, Aunt Zeraphina, and your cousins Talon and Karina", he introduced them.

"Bloom, last time I saw you was when you were a baby, time flies when you're frozen in stone", Talon joked.

"Wow, he's so cute", Darcy and Stormy were daydreaming.

"It's nice to meet you again, now that I can properly meet you", Talon's black hair fell over his eye and he smiled genuinely.

"I didn't think I'd have someone to talk girl stuff to that was my age for a long time, but I guess being frozen had its uses", Karina smiled.

"And this is Bloom's girlfriend Icy, and her sisters", Auratar introduced them.

"Hello there", Talon brushed his long hair out of his eyes and smiled at them.

"I haven't seen you since you were only a baby, wow you've grown into such a beautiful young lady", Aunty Zeraphina was crying.

"Don't cry mother", Talon was at his mother's side comforting her.

"Come and give your aunt a hug", Zeraphina gestured to Bloom who gladly accepted the weeping woman.

"So are you a specialist?" Icy asked Talon.

"Not exactly, I'm a martial artist yes, but I'm also a witch", Talon replied.

"A witch what?" Bloom asked after she finished giving her aunt a hug.

"Bloom, my brother Lucien married a witch, your aunt Zeraphina is a Witch, and so was my mother, your grandmother, you are ¼ witch", Auratar explained.

"Wow that was unexpected", Bloom said she was slightly relieved.

"I'm glad you said that, because Icy and her sisters are Witches as well, they Attend Cloud Tower", Bloom smiled at her girlfriend.

"Karina will be transferring there as a teacher, both of my kids have finished school and have decided to become teachers", Zeraphina said matter of factly.

"So does that mean we may be in her class?" Icy asked.

"Quite possibly", Karina had the same black hair as Talon.

"And where is Talon teaching?" Stormy asked.

"Talon will be teaching at Alfea college for fairies as well as Red fountain", Karina said.

"That's all great to hear, would you like to sit down at your seats now? The banquet can begin", Maria announced and everyone took their seats, Bloom sitting next to Icy.

"To the return of Domino and to the one who saved us all, our baby girl who is not quite much of a baby anymore Bloom", Maria held her glass of wine up and everyone agreed.

"To Bloom", they all said including Icy, Stormy and Darcy.

The butlers uncovered the food and started serving everyone, placing all the various foods on their plates, under the table Icy and Bloom were holding hands while using the other to eat.

"This is the best day of my life, first Bloom cooks us something from Earth and then we have a banquet for lunch, this day can't get any better", Darcy laughed.

"We have our parents later", Icy reminded her.

"We would very much like to meet them", Auratar and Maria said.

"Oh, you don't really have to, Bloom wants to but you don't have to trouble yourselves with it", Icy told them kindly.

"No, you made the effort to come and meet us so the least we can do is meet your parents", Auratar insisted.

"I apologize in advance for anything they do that may displease you", Icy said sincerely.

"Nonsense, it will be fine", Auratar insisted.

"Talon, Karina when do you start teaching?" Bloom asked her cousins.

"I start tomorrow, and Karina starts the day after", Talon said.

"What will you be teaching?" Bloom then asked.

"Hand to hand combat for fairies and advanced martial arts for specialists, they will be attending classes at Alfea", Talon got professional.

"Do you by chance have a specialist named Sky in your class?" Icy asked.

"Sky… hmmm do you mean the prince of Araclion?" Talon asked.

"Can you do me a favor and give him hell for me?" Bloom asked.

"Why? What has he done to you?" Talon raised an eyebrow.

"I had a crush on him, but he forgot to tell me he has a fiancé", Bloom sighed.

"I hate guys that do stuff like that", Karina stated.

"I do too", Talon sighed.

"I can't fail him if he does well, but I'll let him know what he has done", Talon picked at his food.

"People of Domino do not like people that do those sorts of things", Auratar said matter of factly.

"Thanks dad", Bloom smiled.

"Bloom, I think I have you in my class tomorrow, so I'll give you your present after lunch, it'll be useful for tomorrow", Talon smiled.

"After lunch it's present time", Uncle Lucien agreed and so did everyone else.

"You didn't really have to", Bloom protested.

"Sure we did, we haven't seen you for 16 years", they said.

"Thanks, Talon will also help you take the stuff to your room at Alfea on his way to talk with the head mistress", Zeraphina said and Talon agreed.

"Shall we move onto desserts?" Maria suggested and everyone agreed so various types of desserts were brought out.

"You guys have prepared everything", Bloom shook her head laughing.

"It had to be absolutely perfect your mothers made sure of it", Auratar told his daughter.

"Thanks Mom and Mom", Bloom got up and hugged both her earth mother and her birth mother.

"Would you and Icy like to cut the cake together?" Auratar asked as a gigantic cake was wheeled in.

"Wow, its massive", Bloom took Icy's hand and they got up.

"Where's a knife?" Bloom asked.

"It's time for your first gift Bloom", Auratar walked up to his daughter.

"I present to you, the sword of Domino, it's yours now, as the heir to the throne of Domino", he held out the sword to Bloom.

"Dad, you don't have to", Bloom gasped.

"Nonsense, the heir must wield the sword", he held it out to her.

"Cut the cake with the sword?" Icy raised an eyebrow and Auratar nodded.

"Bloom we'll do it together", Icy smiled and helped Bloom take the sword from her father's hand.

Standing behind Bloom helping her with the sword they gentle cut the cake, the sword made a precise cut through the entire cake and moving around they cut the cake into many different pieces together, half of it was taken away by the servants and the other half was distributed onto plates, Bloom was given a cloth and she used it to clean the sword of cake and icing.

"And here's its scabbard", Auratar handed the massive sword's case to Bloom and its belt.

Bloom placed the sword in its scabbard and placed it on her belt; she then joined Icy in eating the cake that they had cut with the sword of Domino.

"You guys really didn't have to do all this", Bloom said unbelievingly.

"Well we did so stop complaining about it Bloom," Karina gave Bloom a light punch.  
"It's hard to argue with that," Icy gave Bloom's hand a squeeze.  
"Fine," Bloom pouted in her seat.

Blood listened while her family caught up and talked since they probably haven't seen each other for quite a long time and she respected that and she couldn't wait for her alone time with her parents. But it would have to wait seeing as she had her uncle, aunt and cousins to catch up with.

"Can you believe we used to try to steal Bloom's powers and after one event Icy and Bloom fell for each other and now were having lunch with a royal family that has more power than a lot of other planets? We have to do this more often," Stormy said to Darcy.

"You know Bloom's cousin is really hot," Darcy was staring at him.

"Hands off witch, he's taken," Karina laughed and Darcy's face scrunched up.

"By who?" Darcy shot at her.

"His girlfriend dah," Karina rolled her eyes.

"Hello, sorry I'm late," a female voice entered the room.

"Speaking of which here she is," Karina turned and waved.

"Hey Babe, sorry I'm late got caught up you know how my father is," Talon got out of his chair and walked over to her.

"It's no problem, come and meet my long lost baby cousin, or not so baby cousin," Talon moved so we could see her face.

She had purple hair, wore long pants and was surprisingly tall. Her chest was large and she had a sense of fashion that looked like she was a model of earth. However she then changed into something different. her pants had changed to black, she had combat boots on, wore a cape and her purple hair became long and wait around the middle of her back.

"Well hi there, I'm Arianna farseer of Alaitoc," she had some sought of spear in her hand but she held out her other hand to shake.

**A/N: :O cliffhanger! I think… well we've met Bloom's cousins and uncle and Aunt. She even got given the sword of Domino ;) so what kind of person will Bloom be? Will she attend both Cloud Tower and Alfea? Please read and review and sorry for the wait **** been busy with writers block and holiday drama's.**


End file.
